Góra Synaj - góra Jahwe (Jehowy)
Góra Synaj - według Biblii jest określena górą Jahwe, górą Jehowy lub górą prawdziwego Boga, bowiem to określenie odnosi się szczególnie do miejsc, w których Jahwe (Jehowa) objawił swą obecność, m.in. właśnie do tej góry (Księga Wyjścia 3:1; Księga Liczb 10:33). Góra Synaj (arab. جبل موسى ''= ''Dżabal Musa, hebr. הר סיני ), Góra Mojżesza – góra w Egipcie, w południowej części półwyspu Synaj, w muhafazie Synaj Południowy (Protektorat Święta Katarzyna). Wysokość 2285 m n.p.m. Jest to poszarpany nagi masyw górski z szaroczerwonego granitu. W 2002 roku obszar ten został wpisany na listę światowego dziedzictwa UNESCO. Tradycyjnie jest utożsamiana z biblijną górą Synaj (Horeb), gdzie, według Starego Testamentu, Bóg Jahwe (Jehowa) przekazał Mojżeszowi kamienne tablice z dziesięciorgiem przykazań i zawarł przymierze z narodem izraelskim, a pod nią oznajmił swoję imię, gdy przemawiał w krzewie gorejącym. Góra ma wysokość 2285 m n.p.m., jest to drugi najwyższy szczyt na półwyspie Synaj, jak i w całym Egipcie. Znajduje się w pobliżu Góry Świętej Katarzyny, najwyższej na półwyspie Synaj i tym samym jest najwyższym szczytem Egiptu (2637 m n.p.m.). Otoczona jest ze wszystkich stron szczytami o tej samej budowie geologicznej. W Biblii nazwa Synaj'' występuje 38 razy, natomiast słowo ''Horeb - 18 razy. Pisarze biblijni posługiwali się zamiennie słowem Synaj - również nazwą całego półwyspu - oraz nazwą Horeb. Wydarzenia W pobliżu góry Synaj (Horebu) Mojżeszowi ukazał się anioł Boga Jahwe (Jehowy) w płonącym krzewie ''i polecił mu wyprowadzić Izraelitów niewolonych w Egipcie (Księga Wyjścia 3:1-10; Dzieje Apostolskie 7:30). Gdy Mojżesz pasł owce swego teścia Jetry, pod górą Synaj ukazał się mu anioł Boży ''w płomieniu ognia, ze środka krzewu. Mojżesz widział, jak krzew płonął ogniem, a nie spłonął od niego. Bóg Jahwe (Jehowa) nakazał Mojżeszowi zdjąć sandały, ponieważ ziemia na której stał była święta w następstwie specjalnego objawienia Boga. Anioł Boga Jahwe (Jehowa), oznajmił Mojżeszowi, że Bóg powziął zamiar wyprowadzenia swego ludu z niewoli egipskiej. Bóg po raz pierwszy wyjawia znaczenie swojego świętego imienia, łącząc je ze swym szczególnym zamierzeniem, wyzwolenia ich i wprowadzenia ich do Ziemi Obiecanej. Imię to podkreślało pełną dobroci i miłości obecność Bożą, która jest gwarancją misji Mojżesza, a zarazem dowodem, że prawdziwy Bóg Jahwe (Jehowa) jest tym samym Bogiem, który poczynił obietnice wcześniejszym patriarchom. Imię to jednocześnie najtrafniej określa Byt Najwyższy - Absolut (Przypis w Biblii Tysiąclecia). Bóg Jahwe (Jehowa) dodał też, że to imię jest na zawsze. Mojżesz jednak nie dowierzał, że faraon wypuści lud. Co masz w ręku? — spytał go Bóg. Mojżesz odpowiedział: Laskę. Wtedy rozkazał mu Bóg rzucić ją na ziemię. Mojżesz posłuchał i laska zamieniła się w węża. Potem Bóg pokazał mu drugi cud. Kazał mu schować rękę pod ubranie. Gdy Mojżesz wyjął ją z powrotem, była pokryta białym trądem jak śnieg. Gdy ponownie uczynił to samo, powróciła do normalnego stanu. Na koniec Jahwe ''(''Jehowa) zapewnił, że za sprawą laski Mojżesza, dokona On wielkich cudów w Egipcie. Obiecał też, że gdy Izraelici zobaczą te cuda, na pewno uwierzą, że Mojżesza posłał Bóg. Kiedy rozegrało się to wydarzenie Mojżesz był już 40 lat po ucieczce z Egiptu. Miał wówczas 80 lat. Historię tego zdarzenia przypominają Marek Ewangelista w Ewangelii Marka 12:26 oraz Łukasz Ewangelista w Ewangelii Łukasza 20:37 i w Dziejach Apostolskich 7:30-34. Wydarzenie związane z krzewem gorejącym przedstawia znaczenia imienia Boga. Chociaż określenie Boga mianem JHWH było używane przez już wcześniej, to według Biblii znaczenie imienia zostało wyjaśnione dopiero wtedy. Powstało ono w oparciu o słowo היה = być, stać się. Jednakże יהוה [JHWH] nie jest 3. osobą liczby pojedynczej od היה, chociaż według Pięcioksięgu sens słowa był bliski znaczeniu On jest. Wydaje się więc, iż JHWH jest zlepkiem trzech zwrotów: * היה (gdzieniegdzie jako יהי) = był, * הוה (gdzieniegdzie jako היה) = jest, * יהיה = będzie. JHWH jest kauzatywną (niedokonaną) formą hebrajskiego czasownika "hawah" i może być tłumaczone na "on powoduje że się staje". Można więc powiedzieć, iż imię JHWH oznacza On jest zawsze lub Istniejący Prawdopodobnie mniej więcej rok później do góry tej przybył wyzwolony już naród (Wj 19:2), obozował na obecnej równinie Wadi er-Raha ''u podnóża góry. Mojżesz wszedł wówczas na szczyt. Ponieważ już przy płonącym krzewie usłyszał: ''"oddacie cześć Bogu na tej górze", zapewne spodziewał się kolejnych wskazówek od Boga Jahwe (Jehowy) (Wj 3:12; 19:3). Mojżeszowi polecono przekazać Izraelitom, że jeśli będą posłusznie przestrzegać słów prawdziwego Boga Jahwe (Jehowy) i warunków przymierza, staną się królestwem kapłanów i ludem świętym (Wj 19:5.6). Starsi ludu reprezentujący naród zgodzili się na te warunki. Następnie Bóg Jahwe (Jehowa) kazał Mojżeszowi uświęcić lud, żeby trzeciego dnia mógł wyjść na spotkanie z Bogiem. Dookoła góry wyznaczono granice, każdy bowiem, kto by jej dotknął — człowiek czy zwierzę — będzie ukarany śmiercią. A gdy usłyszeli dźwięk trąby mieli podejść pod górę na wyznaczoną granicę (Wj 19:10-15). Trzeciego dnia rano rozległy się grzmoty z błyskawicami, a gęsty obłok rozpostarł się nad górą i rozległ się głos potężnej trąby, tak że cały lud przebywający w obozie drżał ze strachu. Mojżesz przyprowadził ich z obozu do podnóża góry na spotkanie z prawdziwym Bogiem. Cała góra Synaj trzęsła się i dymiła. Głos trąby się przeciągał i stawał się coraz donioślejszy. Mojżesz mówił, a Bóg odpowiadał mu wśród grzmotów (Wj 19:16-19; Psalm 68:8). Bóg zawołał na Mojżesza, a gdy ten wszedł na szczyt góry, ostrzegając surowo, by nikt nie próbował na nią wchodzić, ani się do niej zbliżać. Mojżesz miał ją ogłosić świętą górą. Potem Bóg Jahwe (Jehowa) nakazał przyjść na nią z Aaronem. Po zejściu Mojżesza ze szczytu Izraelici usłyszeli Dziesięć Słów spośród ognia i obłoku (Wj 19:19 do 20:18; Pwt 5:6-22). Mojżesz otrzymał także od Boga dalsze prawa (Wj 20:21; 21:1). Kiedy zszedł z góry, przekazał te słowa i je spisał. Bóg zawarł przymierze z ludem. Następnego dnia wczesnym rankiem wzniósł u podnóża góry ołtarz oraz 12 stel. Złożono ofiary całopalne, a krwią zabitych zwierząt uprawomocniono przymierze Prawa (Wj 24:3-8; List do Hebrajczyków 9:16-22). Ponieważ Izraelici weszli w przymierze z Jahwe (Jehową), ich starsi mogli zbliżyć się do góry. Mojżesz, Aaron, Nadab, Abihu wraz z 70 starszymi Izraela podeszli do góry i w widzeniu ujrzeli chwałę Bożą, a pod Jego stopami jakieś dzieło z szafirowych kamieni, świecących jak samo niebo. Potem Mojżesz w towarzystwie Jozuego wszedł na górę, gdzie miał otrzymać dalsze przykazania oraz kamienne tablice zawierające Dekalog. Osoby towarzyszące Mojżeszowi w wejściu na górę, mieli pozostać wraz z Aaronem i Churem i czekać na niego, gdy zejdzie ze szczytu. Przez sześć dni szczyt okrywał obłok chwały Jahwe (Jehowy). Siódmego dnia Bóg zawołał Mojżesza, by wszedł w sam środek obłoku i przez 40 dni tam przebywał. A wygląd chwały '''Jahwe' w oczach synów Izraela był jak ogień pożerający na szczycie góry''. (Wj 24:12-18). Tam otrzymał przepisy o zorganizowaniu oddawania mu czci, kapłaństwie, ofiarach, szabacie. Po zakończeniu rozmowy z Bogiem, Mojżesz otrzymał dwie kamienne tablice z dekalogiem napisane palcem Bożym. Gdy po tym okresie Mojżesz schodził z góry zobaczył złotego cielca ''i bawiących się Izraelitów, rzucił kamienne tablice, roztrzaskując je u podnóży góry (Wj 32:15-19; Heb 12:18-21). 3000 uczestników tej nieokiełzanej biesiady ginie za karę, również 'Jahwe' (Jehowa) karze lud karą. Mojżesz modlił się za lud o przebaczenie, błagał by dalej prowadził swój lud. 'Jahwe' (Jehowa) wysłuchał tą prośbę mówiąc: ''Uczynię to, o co prosisz, ponieważ jestem ci łaskawy, a Ja znam cię po imieniu. Później Mojżesz otrzymał polecenie wykonania dwóch kamiennych tablic i zaniósł je na górę Synaj, by na nowo zostało na nich wypisany Dekalog (Wj 34:1-3; Księga Powtórzonego Prawa 10:1-4). Spędził tam kolejnych 40 dni, nie jedząc ani nie pijąc. Tam Jahwe (Jehowa) zstąpił w obłoku i wołał: Jahwe', '''Jahwe', Bóg miłościwy i litościwy, cierpliwy, bogaty w łaskę i wierność, zachowujący swą łaskę w tysięczne pokolenia przebaczający niegodziwość, grzech, lecz niepozostający go bez ukarania''. Powiedział też, że jest Bogiem Zazdrosnym, domagający się wyłącznego oddania, miłości wzajemnej od swego ludu, a nie dopuszcza do tego, by lud cudzołożył, czyli oddawał się bałwochwalstwu przez oddawaniu czci innym bogom, gdyż cześć i miłość należą się tylko Jemu - Bogu prawdziwemu. '''''Jahwe (Jehowa) przedstawia warunki swego przymierza, a Mojżesz je spisuje. (Wj 34:28). Kiedy schodzi z góry, skóra jego twarzy promieniuje odblaskiem objawionej mu chwały Bożej, dlatego musi zakrywać sobie twarz zasłoną (2. List do Koryntian 3:7-11). Biblia wspomina, że istniejące w okolicy warunki umożliwiały funkcjonowanie obozu, w którym mieszkało prawdopodobnie przeszło trzy miliony ludzi. Poza tym wystarczało pożywienia i wody dla zwierząt domowych, a z góry spływał co najmniej jeden potok (Księga Powtórzonego Prawa 9:21). Izraelici obserwowali niezwykłe zjawiska dziejące się na szczycie. Mogli się też wycofać i stanąć w oddali. Szczyt góry Synaj był widoczny nawet z samego obozu (Wj 19:17,18; 20:18; 24:17; Pwt 5:30). U podnóża góry (obecna Wadi ar-Raha Równina Ciszy) powstał w owym czasie - w ciągu około roku - przenośny Przybytek Mojżeszowy, a Izraelici obozowali pod nią około jednego roku. W tym czasie pod górą ustanowiono kapłaństwo i wprowadzono na urząd pierwszych kapłanów w owym przybytku (Księga Kapłańska 8:4 - 9:24; Księga Liczb 28:6), ogień od Jahwe (Jehowy) uśmiercił Nadaba i Abihu, synów Aarona, za to, że ofiarowali niedozwolony ogień (Kpł 10:1-3), odbył się pierwszy spis mężczyzn izraelskich nadających się do wojska (Lb 1:1-3) oraz obchodzono pierwszą Paschę po wyjściu z niewoli egipskiej (Lb 9:1-5). Odkąd został wybudowany przybytek Mojżeszowy ''i zaczął go okrywać obłok, 'Jahwe' (Jehowa) nie przemawiał już bezpośrednio z góry Synaj, lecz z niego, stojącego w pobliżu Synaju (Wj 40:34, 35; Kpł 1:1; 25:1; Lb 1:1; 9:1). Po stuleciach do ''"Bożej góry Horeb", czyli Synaju — przybył prorok Eliasz, uciekając przed królową Izebel (1 Księga Królewska 19:8). Eliasz mieszkał w jednej z jaskiń (Jaskinia Eliasza ''w obecnej ''równinie Cyprysów, Kotlinie Eliasza). Tam Jahwe (Jehowa) pokrzepił go posługując się swą niezwykłą mocą (wichura, trzęsienie ziemi, ogień oraz szmer łagodnego powiewu) Zgodnie z lokalną tradycją beduińską, to na Górze Synaj Bóg Jahwe (Jehowa) dał swoje prawa Izraelowi. Jednakże wczesnochrześcijańska tradycja lokalizowała to wydarzenie na pobliskiej Górze Sirbal. To u jej podnóża w IV w. powstał klasztor Świętej Katarzyny, który w VI w. przeniesiono pod Górę Świętej Katarzyny. Oparto się bowiem o informacje przekazane przez Józefa Flawiusza, jakoby Góra Świętej Katarzyny była najwyższym szczytem na Synaju. Chrześcijanie od co najmniej IV w. zaczęli identyfikować biblijną Górę Horeb z Górą Synaj (Jabal Mūsá) dopiero począwszy od XV w. Według podróżnika John Lloyd Stephena Góra Synaj "pośród wszystkich oszałamiających dzieł Natury, jak żadne inne miejsce nie pasowałoby lepiej do ukazania potęgi Wszechmocnego" (Incidents of Travel in Egypt, Arabia Petraea, and the Holy Land (1837) za Przewodnikiem Pascala - Egipt, 2006, s. 686; ISBN 978-83-7304-689-4). Większość biblistów utożsamia ją z biblijną górą Synaj (Horeb). Biblista A. P. Stanley, który zwiedził to miejsce w XIX w., napisał: Fakt, iż w ogóle istnieje taka ściana skalna z rozciągającą się u jej stóp równiną, w niezwykły sposób koresponduje z natchnioną relacją i sam w sobie stanowi silny argument przemawiający nie tylko za właściwą identyfikacją tego miejsca, ale też za tym, że opisał je naoczny świadek (Sinai and Palestine, 1885, s. 107-109). Według ogólnej tradycji pod górą - na terenie obecnego klasztoru św. Katarzyny - znajduje się Studnia Mojżesza przy której Mojżesz poznał swoją żonę Seforę (Wj 2:15-22). Szlaki na szczyt Szlaki rozpoczynają się przy parkingu niedaleko klasztoru św. Katarzyny. Przed wejściem na szlak każdy musi przejść przez tzw. bramkę magnetyczną. *Istnieją dwa szlaki turystyczne prowadzące na szczyt: * Dłuższy, łatwiejszy szlak, którym zdecydowana większość turystów wchodzi na szczyt, prowadzi krętą tzw. Wielbłądzią Ścieżką''' lub 'Ścieżką Paschy' (''Sikkat al-Basza), zaczynającą się około 50 m za murami klasztoru; początkowo wiedzie ona przez równinę Wadi al-Dajr ''(''Wąwozu Klasztornego). Szlak wytyczoną drogą''' ''Abbas Buga ''prowadzącą do położonej Doliny Eliasza, a potem do Wadi al-Dajr . ''Tam można obserwować można niezwykłe zjawisko zmagania się dnia z nocą. "''Najpierw tajemnicza różowa poświata pojawia się na wschodnim krańcu nieba, a wkrótce pojawiają się pierwsze, nieśmiałe jeszcze promienie słoneczne, które przebijają się przez oddalone synajskie szczyty. Za kilka chwil całe smugi światła zalewają liczne wadi (wąwozy) i szczeliny skalne z szaroczerwonego granitu. Zjawisko to odbywa się w mgnieniu oka. Pielgrzymi i turyści zastanawiają się: Czy podobny zachwyt przeżywał też Mojżesz, wchodzący tu na spotkanie z Bogiem?" (Ruben Zieliński Kraje arabskie i Izrael - tom I Egipt). Trasę można pokonać w ciągu 2-3 godzin (2/3 trasy również możliwa na wielbłądzie), po drodze zlokalizowane są prowadzone przez miejscowych beduinów kamienne budki z przekąskami. Za rozpadliną pod samym szczytem łączy się z drugą krótszą, ale o wiele bardziej stromą trasą, z tego miejsca pozostaje 750 stopni do szczytu, którą można pokonać w ciągu 20 minut wyłącznie już pieszo (bez wielbłądów). Na szczycie znajduje się murowana kamienna kapliczka koło jaskini (Jaskinia Mojżesza), w której według Biblii Bóg ''Jahwe (Jehowa) kazał się ukryć Mojżeszowi i która służyła mu za schronienie w czasie jego 40-dniowym pobycie na górze (Księga Wyjścia 33:22, 28). Kapliczka ta zbudowana została w 1934 roku na miejscu wcześniejszej, która powstała w V w. Istnieje tu również bardzo mały meczet. Według podróżnika Rubena Zielińskiego "ze szczytu nie tylko widać górskie pasmo Synaju, czerwonomorską Zatokę Akaba, ale też tereny Arabii Saudyjskiej, a nawet południowe krańce Izraela i Jordanii. Wschód Słońca oglądany ze szczytu to przejmujące zjawisko. Kiedy wielka czerwona kula pomału wynurza się z wód Zatoki Akaba, spowite poranną mgłą góry przybierają barwę miedzi, tworząc majestatyczny, budzący zdrowy lęk, niezapomniany widok. Osoby przebywające na szczycie odczuwają wtedy silne emocjonalne napięcie. Góra Synaj nazywana jest przecież "klejnotem na pustkowiu" " (Ruben Zieliński Kraje arabskie i Izrael - tom I Egipt). * Krótsza (trudniejsza przy wychodzeniu, dlatego większość turystów nią schodzi, wogóle turyści nie wchodzą nią w nocy, przewodnicy wybierają drugą dłuższą, ale łagodniejszą trasę) to Ścieżka Pana Naszego Mojżesza, którą rzekomo on sam wchodził, lub Schody Pokutne''' (''Sikkat Sajidna Musa). Składa się z 3750 stopni (niektóre mają nawet metr wysokości), jak głosi legenda, wykutymi w skale w VI w. przez mnicha jako pokutę za zbrodnię, której miał się dopuścić. W ciągu całego swojego 60-letniego życia mieszkał poza klasztorem i cały okres je wykuwał i układał. Za rozpadliną pod samym szczytem łączy się z drugą krótszą, ale o wiele bardziej stromą trasą, z tego miejsca pozostaje 750 stopni do szczytu, którą można pokonać w ciągu 20 minut wyłącznie już pieszo (bez wielbłądów). Natomiast w ciągu ok. 1,5 godziny można nimi zejść ze szczytu pod klasztor, u podnóża góry. Szlak biegnie przez nieckę z 500-letnim (inne źródła mówią 1000-letnim) cyprysem, jest to małe zagłębienie w połowie ponad trzykilometrowej grani Synaju. Nazywana jest Równiną Cyprysów (inne nazwy to Kotlina Eliasza; Basen Eliasza; Płaskowyż Eliasza lub Amfiteatr Siedemdziesięciu Mędrców), w której zatrzymują się pielgrzymi, jest tu również stara studnia, z której Beduini czerpią wodę. Znajduje się tam Brama Eliasza, a 450 stopni niżej Brama Wiary, pod którą w XIX w. pielgrzymi błagali o darowanie im grzechów, zanim przepuszczono ich dalej. Według tradycji w tym miejscu prorok Eliasz usłyszał głos Boga '''''Jahwe (Jehowy) (1 Księga Królewska 19:9-18) i ukrywał się w pobliskiej grocie (Jaskinia Eliasza) przed królową Izebel, która prześladowała proroków Bożych. Jedna z tamtejszych kapliczek poświęcona jest właśnie temu prorokowi, druga natomiast innemu prorokowi, Elizeuszowi. Miejsce kojarzone jest również z osobami towarzyszącym Mojżeszowi w wejściu na górę, gdzie mieli pozostać i czekać na niego, gdy zejdzie ze szczytu. Stąd wiodą na dół schody przez Bramę św. Stefana oraz Brama Spowiedzi. Niżej jest strumień Mojżesza oraz kapliczka Panny Marii. Zejście tym szlakiem wiedzie przez miejsca o interesującym krajobrazie oraz widokami na klasztor św. Katarzyny, przy którym kończy się trasa. Turystyka Co roku przez szczyt przewija się prawie 100 000 osób. Najczęściej są to nocno-poranne wycieczki na Górę Synaj, by podziwiać wschód słońca, organizowane przez biura turystyczne z oddalonego o ok. 100 km czerwonomorskiego kurortu Szarm el-Szejk (w linii prostej ok. 80 km), a przewodnikami są miejscowi beduini z pobliskiej osady Al-Milga. Góra Synaj jest jednym z najpopularniejszych miejsc turystycznych na całym półwyspie Synaj oraz jednym z bardziej znanych miejsc pielgrzymkowych na świecie. Dla żydów, muzułmanów i chrześcijan jest to miejsce święte. W pobliskim'' klasztorze św. Katarzyny położonym u stóp góry można przenocować w tzw. ''Domu Gościnnym, prowadzonym przez mnichów, oraz pożywić się w niewielkim punkcie gastronomicznym. Klasztor został zbudowany w miejscu, gdzie Bóg Jahwe (Jehowa) miał przemówić do Mojżesza, ukazując się jako Krzew gorejący. Góra Synaj jest miejscem pielgrzymek poczynając od III, IV w. Wówczas to chrześcijanie w jej okolicy utworzyli małe wspólnoty monastyczne. Pierwsza spisana relacja z pielgrzymki na górę Synaj pochodzi z ok. 381-385 roku, kiedy to pochodząca najprawdopodobniej z półwyspu Iberyjskiego Egeria opisała go w dziele znanym jako Itinerarium Egeriae lub Peregrinatio Aetheriae ad loca sancta. Przez większą część swych dziejów pobliski klasztor ten wraz z górą Synaj był tak odizolowany, że rzadkich gości witano tu z otwartymi ramionami. Mnisi obejmowali ich, serdecznie całowali, a nawet myli im nogi. Przybysze mogli swobodnie poruszać się wśród licznych zabudowań otoczonych prawie 14-metrowymi murami klasztornymi. Obecnie z powodu tłumów turystów klasztor jest udostępniany zwiedzającym tylko pięć razy w tygodniu, po trzy godziny dziennie. Turyści oglądają jedynie niewielką jego część. Beduini z drużyny piłkarskiej pobliskiej miejscowoŚwiętej Katarzyny, w ramach treningu dwa razy dziennie wbiegają na górę Synaj (Przewodnik Pascala - Egipt, 2006, s. 89; ISBN 978-83-7304-689-4). Linki zewnętrzne * Mapa okolic góry Synaj